


They sicken of the calm, who knew the storm

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They sicken of the calm, who knew the storm

They pretend to be calm, but all of them are waiting for the next disaster, the next crisis. Natasha thinks she should be used to this by now, but then again, she has had some form of metaphorical anvil hovering above her head her entire life. It’s her nature to be on edge. Maria hasn’t exactly had it easy either, and now that Pepper’s been through so many Stark-related disasters, Pepper is just as tense as the other two. 

Natasha finds herself pacing in her quarters as she makes dinner for the other two, waiting for them to get home from work. She wants desperately to relax, but she doesn’t feel like she’ll ever be able to do so. Finally, Maria and Pepper arrive home, both of them frazzled from their workday. Natasha greets each of them with a kiss, and they eat dinner. 

Even after food, Natasha still feels like a wound up spring, and the silence is tense between them. None of them are angry with each other, but it’s extremely apparent that they are all very, very stressed. They clean up dinner silently, and then finally, Natasha speaks. 

“Let’s just relax tonight, okay? No extra work.” She’s not sure how well it will go over, because Maria and Pepper are always busy, but to her surprise, the two seem to sag with relief. 

“Come on, then.” Natasha guides both of them to the couch, where they all curl up together, Natasha in her customary spot between the two taller women. The warmth dissolves some of Natasha’s tension almost immediately, but Maria and Pepper are still a little tense. Natasha takes each of their hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. 

“What are you worried about?” Natasha asks them both.

“The usual,” Maria says. “Whenever the next crisis is going to strike.” Pepper nods in agreement, grimacing a little. Natasha wishes she could ease their fears. She’s perfectly fine bearing it herself, but she hates seeing the women she loves so distressed. 

“I’m sure it will, eventually,” Natasha says. It’d be naive to say otherwise. “But we can enjoy the moment, for now. Can we forget about it for tonight?”  _ I want to focus on us for once.  _ Both of their expressions soften a little, and Natasha gives each of them a kiss.

“Like I said. No work, just relaxation.” 

Those are the last words that are said out loud for a while, and all three of them lose themselves in each other, forgetting about anything else. They’ve all been so busy, and they really  _ needed _ this. Natasha forgets herself completely, letting herself get lost in the feeling of making the two women she loves most feel wonderful. 

Afterward, they curl up in bed together, exhausted. There’s no place Natasha would rather be, though. Just for tonight, she feels warm, safe, and  _ content.  _

 


End file.
